A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Oneshot SangoMiroku.- Infidelidades cubiertas bajo un manto de confusión, demostrando que en la vida a veces nada es lo que parece. Lean con atención y onegai dejen sus reviews!


A la misma hora en el mismo lugar Por: YaShi-mgj 

Todo había sucedido muy rápido y perfecto, casi como un cuento de hadas. Nada parecía lo que era, nada podía hacer imaginar que eso no era un bello sueño, sino una muy ansiada realidad. 

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Miroku descubrió que no todo era tan perfecto como parecía desde que había cumplido uno de los sueños de su vida, casarse con Sango.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de madera de aquél bar que era su refugio desde hacía ya un mes. Su fino reloj de muñeca marcaba las 18.00hs. Ella estaría por pasar...

Hacía exactamente tres semanas que había descubierto aquél bar, de amplias ventanas que daban a  la calle, donde un ir y  venir de gente desfilaba delante de los ojos de los clientes que, en su mayoría, se sentaban a tomar un café antes de volver a sus hogares, charlar con algún conocido o amigo, o simplemente descansar tomando o comiendo algo. Le había llamado la atención el nombre del lugar... "_El engaño" _se leía en negras letras sobre un cartel con fondo rojo en la puerta de entrada al bar. Decorado casi íntegramente en madera  y con delicioso y tentador aroma a café sobrevolando el ambiente, el lugar parecía con sus luces y su ventanal a la calle llamar a los transeúntes para que pasaran a tomar lugar en una de sus mesas. Hacía también exactamente tres semanas que la había visto pasar por primera vez...

Cabello castaño y ojos marrones claros maquillados tenuemente haciéndole juego con la ropa. Mirada expresiva y tez blanca que parecía porcelana, enmarcando un rostro un tanto serio.

Ella pasó abrazada a él... Un hombre un poco menor que ella, ojos cafés oscuros, pero de mirada perdida. Pecas bien definidas marcaban su rostro. 

No pudo soportar ver pasar a semejante hermosura de mujer abrazada a ese chiquillo. Sintió que su corazón era apretado sin piedad por una mano enemiga que le indicaba que algo no andaba bien. Él se estaba enamorando, estaba casi obsesionado con esa extraña mujer, pero ella... ella estaba con él. 

Así fue como, disimulando muy bien en su hogar, iba cada tarde a sentarse en aquella mesa, junto al ventanal, para así poder verla aunque sea desde lejos.

_A la misma hora en el mismo lugar, _**__**

_Él iba cada tarde para verla pasar, _**__**

_Ella abrazada con el hombre aquel, _**__**

_Y él enamorado de esa mujer. . ._

El hombre de ojos azules y oscuro cabello observaba todo desde su mesa, como si no sintiera deseos de correr detrás de esa mujer que tan sólo podía ver pasar desde su lugar. Ella nunca le dirigía una simple mirada, tan sólo pasaba, siempre en brazos de aquel joven... 

Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a escurrirse entre sus ojos color mar, mientras bajaba su mirada para que nadie se percatase de que él, Miroku, el mujeriego incurable, se había enamorado. Y cómo dolía amar a esa mujer... Ya casi no podía pensar en otra cosa que en sentarse en la misma mesa, a la misma hora, en el mismo bar, a dejar en aquellas blancas servilletas rastros de su pena de amor. A las 18.30, siempre puntual, se paraba y se retiraba del lugar totalmente apesadumbrado, mientras intentaba reflotar en su rostro lo más parecido a una sonrisa, para seguir fingiendo delante de la que era su esposa.

_A la misma hora en el mismo lugar, _**__**

_En la misma mesa y en el mismo bar, _**__**

_Dejaba el corazón llorando por amor, _**__**

_Por ese amor que le quitaba el sueño, la vida y la paz. . . _****

Al sentir como la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento cedía ante su dorada llave, lanzaba un ahogado suspiro, como preparándose para la fingida alegría de volver a su hogar. Todos los días se repetía la misma escena de la misma mala actuación. Sabía que su mujer lo notaba raro, sobre todo porque desde que había ido por primera vez al bar no había vuelto a tocar a esa mujer que lo miraba con dulzura en sus ojos marrones.

Pensar que ella era lo que tanto había soñado siempre, pero ahora la estaba perdiendo. Estaba perdiendo a su esposa por esa imagen que no podía retirar de su cabeza. Sentía los besos y las caricias de Sango, pero nada era suficiente como para hacerlo olvidar... Nada lo hacía sentir mejor en su interior, sobre todo porque él no podía dejar de amar a esa mujer.

_Y luego por la noche él volvía a casa, _**__**

_Un beso, una caricia de quien lo esperaba, _**__**

_Siempre el mismo reproche, su mirada ausente, _**__**

_Siempre la imagen de ella, dueña de su mente. . ._ ****

Era una realidad que Sango lo notaba ausente, casi sin vida. No escuchaba lo que ella le decía ni la besaba con esa misma pasión 

que tiempo atrás. Él ya no temblaba con el simple contacto de la mano de ella sobre su piel o su oscuro cabello, ahora todo en él se encerraba en un tibio dolor... Por las noches era igual. Ambos se recostaban en la ahora fría cama matrimonial, para cubrirse y moverse entre las blancas sábanas sólo consiguiendo separarse más. 

Miroku siempre tomaba uno de los almohadones blancos con puntillas y parecía abrazarlo, tomándolo con fuerza entre sus manos, casi apretándolo contra si. Quizás por la angustia  o por la bronca... ¿Se odiaba a si mismo por sus propios sentimientos? No lo sabía...

La suave voz de la chica lo sacaba siempre de sus pensamientos, con la misma pregunta preocupada y cargada de angustia:

-Miroku... te sucede algo?

-Para nada, amor- le respondía él mirando hacia otro lado- no te preocupes.  Buenas noches, hasta mañana...  

_Y luego otra vez, despierto en la cama, _**__**

_Tratando de olvidarla, abrazado a su almohada, _**__**

_De nuevo esa pregunta: "dime qué te pasa?"_**__**

_Y él que le responde: "nada, hasta mañana. . . "_

El reloj de madera del lugar marcó las seis campanadas... Su verde reloj de pulsera también. Como siempre, allí se encontraba, puntual en la misma mesa, en el mismo lugar de siempre tomando un café.

A los pocos minutos aquella mujer que lo estaba haciendo perder la razón pasó frente a sus ojos. Otro día más sin que se percatara de su presencia, otro día más y cada vez más cerca de ese hombre... ¿ Que tenía aquel joven que él no tuviera? Deseaba con toda su alma a esa mujer y sabía que eso dolería para siempre. 

_A la misma hora en el mismo lugar, _**__**

_El volvió esa tarde para verla pasar, _**__**

_Ella como siempre con el hombre aquel, _**__**

_Y él que se moría por esa mujer. . . _****

Otro día más en silencio amándola, sin decirle que él la amaba sin contemplación, sin importar el dolor. Ya no pudo más guardar todo lo que sentía al verla pasar, por lo que tomó papel y lapicera y comenzó una carta... una carta de amor.

Nunca pensó de que de su mente y corazón podían salir semejantes palabras, poder expresar lo que sentía significó una decisión. Halló en la escritura una forma de decirle a aquella mujer que adoraba  todo lo que quería decirle, pero la vida se lo impedía... Nunca sería el mismo Miroku después de esa noche...

_A la misma hora en el mismo lugar, _**__**

_En la misma mesa y en el mismo bar, _**__**

_Al final le escribió una carta de amor, _**__**

_Con lo que hubiera querido decirle y no se atrevió. . ._ ****

Volvió finalmente a su casa, con la misma actitud ausente y de mirada perdida... Con la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos en la joven sonriente que lo saludaba. 

_Y luego por la noche él volvía a casa, _**__**

_Un beso, una caricia de quien lo esperaba, _**__**

_Siempre el mismo reproche, su mirada ausente, _**__**

_Siempre la imagen de ella dueña de su mente. . ._ ****

Pero esa noche no se durmió pensando en ella y abrazado a la almohada... Esa noche esperó hasta que Sango se durmiera y cuando se aseguró de que ésta se hallaba en un profundo sueño, se levantó, se vistió y guardó parte de sus cosas en una maleta gris. Observó la habitación y la casa por última vez. Finalmente, se acercó a la chica que reposaba sin tener idea de lo que hacía su marido en estos instantes y con toda la suavidad del mundo la besó en la mejilla.

Sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la almohada que dejaba vacía y, antes de cerrar la puerta de la que fuera su habitación, susurró un último "_te amo"._

_Y esa noche en silencio se fue de la cama, _**__**

_Guardó en una maleta lo que le quedaba, _**__**

_Le puso a su mujer la carta en la almohada, _**__**

_A ese amor infiel, a la que tanto amaba. . ._ ****

Caminó despacio por las calles de Tokio, alejándose lo más que podía de su hogar. Pronto amaneció, ya era lunes...

Al salir del trabajo, su reloj marcó las 17.45... Se encaminó hacia "_El engaño_" y pidiendo un whisky, se sentó en su mesa, junto al ventanal...

Los clientes frecuentes del bar y el mozo que siempre lo atendió aseguran que después de ese día, ya no volvió diariamente como lo hacía desde que había descubierto aquél lugar. Ahora venía cada tanto, cuidando de sentarse en aquella mesa, en aquel ventanal, con la esperanza de ver a Sango... de, como hacía meses, ver a la que era su amada esposa pasar...

_Y se fue despacio para no volver, _**__**

_Se marchó en la noche del domingo aquel, _**__**

_Pero cada tanto lo veían en el mismo bar,_**__**

_A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar_

_Tan sólo para verla pasar..._****

FIN 

**N/A:**

Hola!!!! Subo este fic, mi primer fic Sango/Miroku (disculpen si no está muy bien), porque estoy medio desaparecida y baja de ánimos, además de que estoy casi sin tiempo por trabajos y exámenes de la escuela... aaaay!! Mejor ni me acuerdo, tendría que estar estudiando Química o Inglés, pero necesitaba subir algo...

La idea para escribir este fic me vino a la cabeza cuando un mediodía, a la salida del colegio, Juan Cruz, un compañero al que le dedico el fic aunque no nos llevemos muy bien porque la idea me la dio él, comenzó a tararear una canción, que justamente era esta!!!!! Se llama igual que el fic _"A la misma, hora en el mismo lugar" _de Pimpinela, un grupo argentino, cuya canción es bastante viejita pero hermosa!

El fic enterito está dedicado a **Iyari Georgina Feria Domínguez, **más conocida como Kirara o Kuruma Chidori... una personita demasiado buena para ser mi hermana menor, alguien que debe encontrar la valentía en su interior para superar todos los problemas y los dolores, tanto físicos como sentimentales... Iya, te quiero muchísimo!!!! Y contá conmigo para todo, nunca vas a estar sola, si corazón??

Espero haber logrado lo que quería con este fic, sorprenderlos! Díganme si lo logré mediante un review, si?? Que los necesito y mucho, así que no duden en apretar ese botoncito aunque sea para poner dos palabras...

Saludos, cuídense todos...

YaShi:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
